Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell '''jest duchem światłości i czarodziejem, oraz pierwszym dzieckiem Leo Wyatta i Piper Halliwell. Jest starszym bratem Chrisa i Melindy Halliwell i najstarszym dzieckiem Czarodziejek. Wyatt jest pierwszym mężczyzną-czarodziejem w jego rodzinie. Jak przewidział Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt będzie jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemii. Jednak jego przepowiednia i status Twice-Blessed zostały usunięte przez Anioły Przeznaczenia. Anioły wykazały, że jeśli byłyby okoliczności tragiczne, Wyatt i jego rodzeństwo może odziedziczyć Moc Trzech i naturalnie stanie się wielką siłą dobra w świecie podobnym do Czarodziejek. Historia Przed Narodzinami thumb|left|Wyatt używający mocy z łona matkiPoczątkowo rodzice Wyatta nie mogli być razem z powodu przepisów nałożonych na nich przez Starszych, ponieważ związki duchów światłości i czarodziejek były zakazane. Jednak ze względu na Czarodziejki i ocalenie Leo i Starszych z rąk czarnoksiężnika Eamsa, rada pozwoliła im wziąć ślub. Po objawieniu ciąży Piper, myślano, że urodzi się dziewczynka imieniem Melinda, dziecko które Piper widziała w przyszłości, w której jej siostra Prue żyje. Piper odkryła ku jej zdumieniu, że nienarodzone dziecko ma potężne moce i faktycznie ma geny ducha światłości i potrafiło czarować podczas gdy jeszcze było w łonie matki. Podczas niepokojącej ciąży Piper, zaczęła mieć wątpliwości co do macierzyństwa i jej zdolności utrzymania dziecka w bezpieczeństwie. Jednak podczas spotkania z Necronem, a z pomocą swojej matki Patty, Piper była w stanie pokonać swoje lęki i wątpliwości. Dziecko było zdolne wyleczyć wiele ran Piper odniesionych podczas walki. Narodziny thumb|left|Wyatt w łóżeczkuPiper zaczęła rodzić w dniu Festiwalu Świateł Wicca lub Imbolc whicch które przypadkowo było tego samego dnia co Aurora Borealis. Dzięki wiedzy starożytnego proroctwa Twice-Blessed Child, cała magiczna społeczność uważa, że to specjalny dzień. Ze względu na okoliczności astrologiczne połączenia Wicca szabat, wszelkie fromy magii uznały ten dzień "świętym" i zaprzestały walki, by powitać przyjście dziecka na świat. Korzystając z tego dnia, zły czarownik Cronyn wymyślił plan porwania dziecka, by przenieść go na stronę zła. Paige i Phoebe z pomocą Victora, były w stanie pokonać Cronyna i jego partnerkę Doris. Następnie w otoczeniu rodziny, Piper urodziła swoje dziecko. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, dziecko okazało się chłopcem, a nie dziewczynką. Po przyjściu Wyatta na świat, magia znów zaczęła funkcjonować i wszystko wróciło do normy. Wiedząc, że Wyatt był błogosławiony dwa razy, siostry poprzysięgły chronić ich siostrzeńca, wiedząc, że zło na pewno będzie wiele razy próbować go zabić lub odebrać. Piper przerwała rodzinną tradycję nadawania nowonarodzonym dzieciom imienia na literę "''P" '' i dała synowi na imię Wyatt, pochodzącą od nazwiska Leo, na cześć jego ojca; drugie imię Matthew, pochodzi od przyjętego nazwiska, na cześć jego ciotki Paige; Piper i Leo postanowili zachować nazwisko Halliwell. Penny ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że jej prawnuk jest chłopcem, ponieważ mężczyźni nigdy nie rodzili się w linii Warren. Niemniej jednak przyjęła dziecko do rodziny i wykonała swój Wiccański rytułał. Próby Porwania thumb|left|Crone mająca wizję trzymając WyattaŚrodki ostrożności wobec ochrony dziecka zostały zaostrzone, choć prawie udane ponieważ pojawiały się "zakłócenia" spowodowane przez samego Wyatta. Kiedy ciotka Paige zainstalowała alarm aby ochronić go przed demonami, Wyatt szybko zrozumiał, że gdy alarm zostanie uruchomiony rodzice i ciotki przybiegną do niego. Zaczął więc sam używać magii by włączać alarm, powodując stres i niepokój jego rodziców oraz Phoebe i Paige. Wkrótce atakuje demon który próbuje zabrać niemowlę, bezskutecznie. To sprawia, że jego ciocia Paige, staje się bardzo nadopiekuńcza względem małego Wyatta. Miała obsesję na punkcie znalezienia demonów, którzy próbowali porwać dziecko. Gdy Piper i Phoebe nie zwracały uwagi na jej ostrzeżenia, Paige wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce, przebiera się za demona i wyrusza do demonicznego targu na czarnym rynku. Zostaje zdemaskowana i schwytana, staje się zakładniczką dwóch demonów którzy ją torturują. Piper i Phoebe są sfrustrowane, że ich siostra sama poszła na czarny rynek, postanawiają uratować Paige. Piper i Phoebe wyruszają na rynek i spotkały się z Crone. Poddała się mówiąc siostrom, że prawo miało być wykonane do zaprzestania thumb|Phoebe unicestwiająca Cronedalszych prób porwań dziecka, twierdząc, że koszty wojny będą znacznie większe niż korzyści. Sama Crone poszukiwała Wyatta, by go porwać, aby zobaczyć swoją przyszłość. Nim została unicestwiona przez Phoebe jej ostatnie słowa były ostrzeżeniem o wielkiej mocy; Wyatta. Konflikt z Czyścicielami Wyatt jako dziecko, wciąż korzystał ze swoich uprawnień dość często pomimo kłopotów które miała jego matka i ciotki. W jednym przypadku skończyło się na ujawnieniu magii całemu światu i czyściciele zostali wysłani do ekspozycji i usunięcia go. Dali szansę siostrom to naprawić, jednak nie udało im się, Wyatt został zabrany, a ich wspomnienia o nim zostały usunięte. Jednak, Piper wraz z Phoebe i Paige szybko zaczęły czuć, że coś jest nie tak i rzuciły czar, który cofnął się do poprzedniego dnia. Szybko zorientowały się, że osobą o której zapomniały był Wyatt. thumb|left|Siostry żądające od Czyścicieli zwrotu WyattaPodczas gdy Czarodziejki próbowały dowiedzieć się kto za tym stoi, Wyatt wyczarował smoka z telewizora i wypuścił go na całe miasto San Francisco. Wywołało to ogromne poruszenie i zwróciło uwagę czyścicieli, którzy nie wiedzieli, że dzień się powtarza. Kazali Piper, Phoebe i Paige, naprawić sytuację lub Wyatt będzie wymazany z ich pamięci na zawsze. Siostrom udało się unicestwić smoka z pomocą Wyatta, ale magia wciąż była narażona na ujawnienie. Czarodziejki więc postanowiły sprowokować czyścicieli, by przyszli i wymazali mieszkańcom miasta wspomnienia o feralnych wydarzeniach. W tym celu, przeniosły się do studia telewizyjnego i użyły swoich nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, by ujawnić magię. Czyściciele przyszli i usunęli wszystkim wspomnienia związane z magią, ale ostrzegli siostry, że coś takiego ma się więcej nie powtórzyć. Władca Excalibur Wyatt okazał się spadkobiercą króla Artura i ma po nim odziedziczyć miecz Excalibur. Jednak Piper trzyma miecz w kamieniu ukryty na strychu nim skończy osiemnaście lat. Mroczna Przyszłość Okazało się, że w przyszłości Wyatt przejmie kontrolę nad Podziemiem i Ziemią, wierząc, że moc jest najważniejsza. Rozwinął okrutne thumb|Zły Wyatt w przyszłości z kulą energiispojrzenie na świat i stworzył sobie wirtualny raj, podczas gdy reszta świata żyła w prawdziwej antyutopii. Wyatt zmienił posiadłość Halliwellów w muzeum po tym jak Czarodziejki zginęły w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Został opisany jako zbliżony do Źródła Wszelkiego Zła, ponieważ miał kontrolę nad demonami i Podziemiem. Jakby chciał mógłby zabić Chrisa, ducha światłości z przyszłości, gdyby nie dołączył do jego szeregów. W tym czasie. W tym czasie, był bezwzględny i potrafił zabić każdego kto go zdenerwuje, nawet tych najbliższych. Jednak Chris był w stanie uciec i wrócić do teraźniejszości, aby spróbować zapobiec mrocznej przyszłości. Zmieniona Przyszłość Kiedy siostry i Leo dowiedzieli się, że Wyatt zamierza dołączyć do szeregów zła, jego rodzice i ciotki ponownie były ponownie w niełatwymthumb|[[Gideon próbujący zabić Wyatta]] połżeniu. Siostry potem dowiedziały się, że Chris faktycznie był drugim synem Piper i Leo, bratem Wyatta. Chris chronił brata wiele razy, starając się pojedynkować z demonami i złymi frakcjami które mogą włączyć Wyatta do złej strony. W końcu odkrył, że Gideon, Starszy, miał za cel wyeliminowanie Wyatta wierząc, że utrzymanie go przy życiu byłoby wielkim ryzykiem. Chris poświęcił swoje życie dla Wyatta próbując powstrzymać Gideona, który rozwścieczył Leo i zabił Gideona, który porwał Wyatta do Podziemia. Spowodowało to zmienienie przyszłości jak się okazuje, że Gideon porwał Wyatta i przetrzymywał go w podziemiu, to spowodowało emocjonalne obrażenia, które doprowadziły do tego, że stał się tyranem w mrocznej przyszłości. Normalne Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Wyatt używający swoich mocy, by orbitować Chrisa do Szkoły Magii.Po urodzeniu Chrisa, Wyatt zaczął orbitować brata, ponieważ czuł się opuszczony, jednakże Penny była w stanie powstrzymać zazdrość zaklęciem. Wyatt następnie stworzył demoniczną wersję Leo, podczas gdy Leo był na krawędzi szaleństwa. Piper i Leo udało się z nim porozmawiać i dać mu słowa otuchy, potwierdzając rodzicielską miłość do niego, a on pozbył się demonicznego Leo. Wyatt użył swoich mocy by uleczyć Piper ze śmiertelnej śpiączki; Widział też jak jego ojciec został dźgnięty nożem i by chronić swoich rodziców zmniejszył ich i wysłał do miniaturowego domku dla lalek. Piper i Leo dzięki pomocy Paige i Phoebe powrócili do normalnych rozmiarów. Jakiś czas wcześniej siostry i Leo zauważyli, że Wyatt wcale z nimi nie rozmawiał i wymyślił sobie wyimaginowanego przyjaciela, który okazał się być demonem chcącym przekonać go do zła. Piper wezwała dorosłego Wyatta z przyszłości, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy, ale on stał się zły. Leo odzyskał zauwanie syna i czar został odwrócony. Gdy Czarodziejki upozorowały własną śmierć i przybrały inne tożsamości, które widzieli wszyscy oprócz własnych członków ich rodziny, Wyatt i Chris byli pod opieką ich dziadka Victora Bennetta Utrzymanie Normalnego Życia Pomiędzy walkami z demonami i czarnoksiężnikami, Piper starała się dać Wyattowi normalne dzieciństwo. Zamiast wysłać go do Szkoły thumb|Wyatt w szkolnym przedstawieniuMagii, Wyatt uczęszczał do normalnego przedszkola, gdzie często brał udział w szkolnych przedstawieniach i wydawał się zaprzyjaźnić z innymi dziećmi. Podobnie jak większość starszych braci, Wyatt utrzymuje normalne relacje z bratem Chrisem i często się sprzeczają. W tym czasie Wyatt swobodnie rozmawiał z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Niestety, stała się dość trudna sytuacja dla Wyatta, gdy Leo został zamrożony do czasu wielkiej bitwy. Rzuca więc czar na zabawkowe figurki i budzi je do życia, by znaleźli jego ojca. Choć czar został cofnięty, Wyatt pociesza Piper. Później, Wyatt wzywa swoją mamę by odwrócić jej uwagę od pomocy Leo, i pozwolić jego uczniom, aby spróbować i iść przed demonami Noxon, mówiąc jej, że "Tatuś tak chciał". Później Wyatt został porwany przez demona Dumaina, który miał pomóc Billie i Christy uwolnić moc Hollow, powodując zlikwidowanie jego mocy w przyszłości, choć zostało to powstrzymane. Usunięcie Zakłóceń Przeznaczenia Po osiemnastu miesiącach bez żadnych demonicznych ataków, podczas konfrontacji z Neena, pierwszej czarownicy, okazało się, że Starsi zmienili przeznaczenie, aby Chris jak i ich młodsza siostra Melinda, byli również Podwójnie Błogosławieni. Ich zamiarem było, aby upewnić się, że trójka z nich odziedziczy formę Mocy Trzech. Jednak Anioły usunęły Wyattowi, Chrisowi i Melindzie stan Podwójnie Błogosławionych, negując proroctwo, co sprawiło, że Wyatt stał się normalnym czarodziejem-duchem światłości, choć zachował swoje większość magicznych uprawnień. Pierwsze Zaklęcie Wyatta Ze względu na to, że Piper spędzała mniej czasu ze swoim synem by otworzyć własną, wymarzoną restaurację, Wyatt napisał i rzucił zaklęciethumb|Wyatt czytający swoje pierwsze zaklęcie by stworzyć klony swojej matki. Niestety Wyatt był zmuszony odwrócić zaklęcie i został zapewniony przez matkę, że będzie spędzać z nim więcej czasu. W ramach przeprosin, Wyatt zgłosił się na ochotnika, roznoszenia przekąsek podczas uroczystego otwarcia restauracji swojej mamy. Miał wtedy na sobie elegancki smoking. Dobra Przyszłość thumb|left|Wyatt z przyszłości (dobra wersja)Przyszła wersja Wyatta, 25-letniego została przypadkowo wezwana do obecnych czasów przez jego matkę, aby lepiej zrozumieć dlaczego nie chce rozmawiać z rodziną, ale chętnie rozmawia z wymyślonym przyjacielem. Ten Wyatt był ostatecznie skrajnym przeciwieństwem tego z alternatywnej przyszłości; była to wersja była optymistyczna, pełna miłości i pokojowego charakteru, mówił również, że rodzina nauczyła go wszystkiego o magii i były omawiane pozytywne strony wszystkiego. Podczas pobytu w przeszłości, uznaje to wszystko za bardzo fascynujące i radośnie obejmuje swoją rodzinę. Okazuje się, że wymyślony przyjaciel był w rzeczywistości demonem o imieniu Vicus, któremu udało się przeciągnąć na stronę zła tymczasowo. W końcu zły czar prysł po tym jak usłyszał pocieszające słowa od ojca. Następnego dnia, jego rodzina odsyła go z powrotem do przyszłości, lecz nie przed podaniem wskazówek dla rodziny, co może być w przyszłości. Wyatt wyjawnia również, że podobnie jak jego ciotka Paige, bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność jako Duch Światłości i Czarodziej. Podczas wydarzeń ostatnej bitwy Czarodziejek, Christy i Billie ukradły uprawnienia Wyatta dzięki Nicości, a odbiło się to na dorosłym Wyattie. thumb|Wyatt ze swoją mamąWięc on i Chris wrócili z przyszłości, aby dowiedzieć co się stało. Później zostały przywrócone jego moce, więc on i Chris wrócili do swoich czasów. Kadr z przyszłości pokazuje jak Wyatt i jego młodszy brat Chris razem przygotowywują miksturę, to znak, że następne pokolenie przejęło walkę ze złem od matek i ciotek. Moce i Zdolności ''Podstawowe Moce'' *'''Rzucanie Zaklęć: Zdolność do rzucania czarów i odprawiania rytułałów. *'Tworzenie Eliksirów:' Zdolność do robienia eliksirów i mikstur. *'Wróżenie:' Zdolność do zlokalizowania osoby lub obiektu z wykorzystaniem kryształu, mapy, a czasem innych narzędzi. *'Medium:' Możliwość kontaktu z duchami, wzywania ich oraz widzenia duchów zmarłych. Aktywne Moce *'Projekcja: '''Zdolność manipulowania rzeczywistością. Jest ona przekazywana za pomocą wyobraźni, wysokiego poziomu emocji i woli, right|200pxaby takie rzeczy się zdarzały. *'Telekineza: Zdolność przesuwania przedmiotów siłą woli. *'''Kruszenie: Możliwość tworzenia siły wokół obiektu i zgniecenia go. Jego zła wersja w mrocznej przyszłości była w stanie zniszczyć obiekty i uprawnienia. *'Telekinetyczny Orbing: '''Możliwość transportu rzeczy za pomocą orbów siłą umysłu.thumb|200px *'Zdalny 'Orbing: Możliwość orbitowania innej osoby w inne miejsce bez orbitowania siebie. Wyatt stosował tę moc raz by orbitować Chrisa. *'''Pole Siłowe: Możliwość tworzenia pola ochronnego by ochronić siebie i inne osoby przed krzywdą '''''Moce Ducha Światłości *'Orbing:' Zdolność teleportacji dzięki zastosowaniu orbów.thumb|200px *'Uleczanie:' Możliwość leczenia ran i urazów. Nawet w łonie matki, Wyatt potrafił uleczyć swoją matkę. Dwa lata po narodzinach, Wyatt wyleczył swoją matkę ze śmiertelnej śpiączki. Jednak jego rodzina wolała nie narażać go i unikać tego by Wyatt widział traumatyczne urazy. *'Fotokineza:' Zdolność manipulowania światłem i kulami. Jako niemowlę, Wyatt używał tej mocy i jego oczy pokrywały się orbami, by wystraszyć partnerów Piper. *'Wyczuwanie:' Możliwość zlokalizowania danej osoby, jeżeli jest blisko. W dzieciństwie, Wyatt był w stanie wyczuć swojego ojca i obecność demonów. *'Literacka Manipulacja': Zdolność do niemal natychmiastowej możliwości skanowania książki i zapamiętania jej treści po jednym spojrzeniu. Inne Moce *'Wysoka Odporność: '''Możliwość odporności na ataki magiczne i fizyczne. 'Uprawnienia Dostępne Przez Projekcję' *'Palny Orbing: 'Zdolność do orbitowania obiektu, powodując ich wybuch.thumb|200px *'Pirokineza: 'Zdolność do tworzenia i modyfikowania ognia umysłem. *'Fala Energii: 'Możliwość stworzenia niszczycielskiej fali zdolnej do zniszczenia wielu bądź wszystkich celów. *'Moc Negacji: 'Umiejętność anulowania uprawnień innych. Ta moc jest jeszcze opracowywana. *'Kurczenie: 'Zdolność do zmniejszenia rozmiaru obiektów i istot. *'Manipulacja Głosem: 'Umiejętność manipulowania jednym głosem. Ta moc jest jeszcze opracowywana. *'Zmiana Energii: 'Możliwość zmiany uprawnień dwóch osób. *'Summoning: 'Możliwość transportu istot, żywych lub martwych, bez względu na to gdzie się znajdują. *'Sprowadzanie: 'Zdolność do wyczarowywania różnych rzeczy lub istot z różnych miejsc. Wyatt użył tej mocy by wyczarować smoka z telewizji. Excalibur Wyatt jest spadkobiercą legendarnego miecza Excalibur, jest on jedną z zaledwie dwóch osób na świecie, które mogą władać mieczem, drugathumb osoba to jego matka Piper, jako nowa Pani Jeziora. Wyatt użył miecza telekinetycznie by zabić Mordaunt, który ukradł miecz i próbował zabić Wyatta. Wyatt był jeszcze dzieckiem, gdy jego rodzina dowiedziała się, że jest on nowym władcą Excalibura, jego matka zdecydowała, że musi czekać, aż skończy co najmniej osiemnaście lat, zanim będzie mógł go używać. Jednak, jego zdolność do dzierżenia miecza była później uniewinniona gdy Anioły Przeznaczenia usunęły wszystkie przyszłe powołania i losy dołączone do każdego z dzieci Czarodziejek. W przypadku posiadania Excalibur jako jego prawdziwego spadkobiercy, Wyatt zyska zdolności wzywania, odporności na mikstury i nietykalność. Osobowość Jako dorosły, Wyatt wydaje się wykazywać bardzo optymistyczny pogląd na świat, cechę, której nauczył się od matki (coś, że Paige śmiała się). Wyatt, jak jego ciotka Phoebe, ma problemy z dotrzymaniem sekretów, tak jak wtedy gdy przypadkowo ujawnił przyszłe małżeństwo Coopa i Phoebe w przyszłości, nazywając kupidyna wujkiem. Jednak pomimo jego optymistycznego nastawienia, Wyatt będzie wręcz zastraszająco groźny, gdy ktoś atakuje ważne dla niego osoby i potrafi być bezlitosny w walce. Fakty i Ciekawostki *Wyatt jest pierwszym mężczyzną urodzonym w linii Warren od trzystu lat, choć jest to niezgodne z drzewem genealogicznym, w którym jest zapisanych kilka mężczyzn. Jednak drzewo genealogiczne zawiera wiele błędów. *Pełne imię Wyatta pochodzi od nazwiska jego ojca i nazwiska jego ciotki - Paige. *Według Piper, Wyatt urodził się o sześć tygodni za wcześnie,("The Day the Magic Died"). *Wyatt jest Wodnikiem. *Matką Chrzestną Wyatta jest jego ciotka Paige. *Ulubioną zabawką Wyatta jest jego miś Wuvey. *Wyatt, jego ciotka Phoebe, jego nienarodzony kuzyn, jego przodkini Melinda Warren, są jedynymi pokazanymi osobami, które mogły korzystać z uprawnień już w łonie matki. *Wyatt, jego ciotka Phoebe i jego kuzynka Parker są jedynymi Halliwellami urodzonymi w Rezydencji Halliwell. *Wyatt i jego kuzynka Parker urodzili się w czasie gdy ich rodzice nie mieli magii. *Gdy Wyatt się urodził, jego włosy miały kolor ciemnego brązu, kiedy Piper to skomentowała, Paige odpowiedziała: "Czego się spodziewasz, blond?" To ironiczne, bo Wyatt będzie miał blond włosy. *Pierwsze słówko Wyatta zostało wypowiedziane w odcinku "Prince Charmed", gdy powiedział: "Mama" po zaatakowaniu przez demona. "Tata" powiedział w odcinku "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right", gdy Leo orbitował do Szkoły Magii. Potem tylko kilka razy mówił w sezonach 7 i 8. Za Kulisami *Większość scen w których Wyatt miał do czynienia z demonem została nakręcona tzw. metodą green screen, by uniknąć strachu wśród dziecięcych aktorów. *W potencjalnie niebezpiecznych scenach z akrobacjami, zostały użyte lalki i kaskaderzy zamiast dziecięcych aktorów. Widać to szczególnie, gdy sposób pokrycia głowy jest zbyt duży. *W kilku scenach z sezonu 5 i 6, słychać płacz Wyatta, ale jego usta były zamknięte. *Postać Wyatta jako dziecko grało dwóch aktorów bliźniaków. Referencje #↑ ''"Witchness Protection" #↑ "Forever Charmed" #↑ Widziany gdy dusił Chrisa w "Chris-Crossed". #↑ Widziany w "Soul Survivor". #↑ Widziany w "Sense and Sense Ability" i "A Call to Arms". #↑ Widziany w "Piper's Place", gdzie wykorzystywał moc w sposób podobny do ojca. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Duchy Światłości Kategoria:Czarownice i Czarodzieje Kategoria:Istoty magiczne